


El nocturno Verde Oro

by Rkhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inmortales enamorados, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: Una figura enigmática llega a Selby Royal del brazo del nada menos que misterioso Nicolas Flamel.  El nuevo personaje en Londres será el último capricho de Dorian Gray, literalmente.





	El nocturno Verde Oro

La noche en la Selby Royal era estrellada y levemente fría, sin la humedad empañando las ventanas; perfecta, como desearían que fueran todas las noches de invierno en Inglaterra y no solo una ocurrencia ocasional poco frecuente.

Las luces de la mansión de Dorian Gray brillaban llamando la atención de toda la cuadra y de ella se escuchaba el barullo que los invitados y la música infaltablemente que llenaba el ambiente. Como tantas otras noches una magnifica velada se llevaba a cabo en el salón principal, adornado con las más exquisitas flores en los jarrones importados de Francia y la abundante comida de la calidad de una ambrosia. Como siempre Dorian quería el mejor escenario para el espectáculo de la socialización que todos estos seres bajo su techo interpretarían como una comedia de hipocresía, cultura y corrupción.

Sus ojos azules y brillantes por las luces y la juventud que nunca lo dejó pasaron por el salón y sonrió encantadoramente cuando entre un círculo de personas distinguió a Henry, que con una frase ocurrente se excusó y caminó hacia él.

 — Tan magnifica como todas tus noches esta velada, Dorian, pero ven, déjame presentar a alguien que seguro te encantará.

 — ¿Alguien más que quiere mi atención, Henry? Mis nervios y mi paciencia casi están agotados luego de una _conversación_ con Lady Walpher. Recuérdame que no debo provocar a mujeres tan apasionadas, Henry.

 — Es lo que tienen las mujeres, todas ellas, Dorian, no están satisfechas hasta dejar en la locura a un hombre. Pero no, no es una joven dama ni un aburrido hombre, es un joven.

 — No veo porque deba ser tan extraordinario. La verdad Henry, estoy cansado y solo di esta fiesta porque ya había dado mi palabra de hacerlo.

 — Solo será un minuto, no creo que te arrepientas, y si lo haces, siempre puedes escapar, eres un maestro en el arte de desviar la atención, la culpa y la responsabilidad, sabes que te admiro por eso. Pero ahora ven. — dijo el hombre que ya entraba en la mediana edad, caminando hacia la ventana, donde dos figuras hablaban en murmullos silenciados por la cacofonía de los demás invitados.

Sin la energía ni el humor para discutir con Henry, Dorian lo siguió esperando salir rápidamente de aquello y volver a ser el observador del espectáculo. A veces simplemente quería observar, y qué mejor obra que una llevada fuera del escenario de un teatro, lejos de la falsedad y el maquillaje exagerado.

 — Dorian, déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo, el señor Nicolás Flamel. — los ojos azules vieron al hombre mayor que le dio sonrisa de bonachón y apretó su mano con delicada firmeza. Luego de corresponder la sonrisa y de una última mirada al hombre sus ojos pasaron a la figura enjuta detrás de él. Un joven que un no perdía la niñez en sus facciones – _como él_ –pero cuyos ojos de imposible esmeralda brillaban con madures. — Y el Joven Harry Potter. Él es nuestro anfitrión, Dorian Gray.

Sus manos de pianista cerraron en la de aquel joven que devolvió el gesto sin mayor atención. No recordaba cuando un rostro tan joven se había quedado tan sinceramente inexpresivo luego de verlo. Él era un icono, y como toda figura idealizada, cierta veneración brillaba en los ojos de los jóvenes especialmente, siempre tan seducidles por la belleza y el encanto que irradiaba.

A cambio esos ojos de verde veneno no brillaron, no se exaltaron y ni siquiera se entrecerraron con envidia. Los miraron con soez y detestó a ese joven en aquel momento, aunque por supuesto su sonrisa no vaciló un instante a pesar de ser ése peor insulto que Dorian Gray podía recibir ¿Qué más ofendería a quien de la corrupción hizo su filosofía y del placer el alimento de su alma, que la indiferencia?

Él no era ordinario, nunca lo fue y jamás lo sería ni por equivocación.

— El señor Flamel pocas veces ha visitado Inglaterra, fue toda una sorpresa saber que estaba en el país. — dijo Henry, introduciendo la conversación. Dorian salió de su pequeño sopor y decidió que valía la pena quedarse ahí y demostrar a ese joven _engreído_ que le faltaban veinte años para tener de derecho de darle esa mirada.

 — Entonces es un honor su presencia esta noche.

 — Para nada, joven Gray, yo soy el honrado de que haya aceptado nuestra inesperada asistencia. — Dorian de soslayo vio a Harry girando los ojos con indisimulada molestia por la conversación.

A Dorian le pareció obvio que odiaba  aquellas reuniones,  había de esos seres con espíritu demasiado salvaje para entender y disfrutar de las danzas verbales y el juego de máscaras de la sociedad; lo que él consideraba un desperdicio porque el muchacho tenía una presencia magnética  natural, solo ahí parado, con aire indiferente y ligeramente molestó llamaba la atención del resto de los invitados que seguían la conversación de Lord Wotton y el señor Flamel esperando alguna intervención o mención de aquel chico.

Bueno, Dorian era el anfitrión, debía darles a sus invitados lo que deseaban si estaba en sus manos hacerlo. Hábilmente logró hacerse de un espacio para llevar la conversación a donde le interesaba.

 — Son fascinantes sus investigaciones sobre la biología y la anatomía señor Flamel, tengo un bueno amigo, Alan Campbell, que adoraría discutir con usted, veo que tienen mucho en común, si Alan no le encantara explicarme tan fervientemente sobre sus estudios yo no habría entendido una palabra de aquello. Pero hay algo que me llamo la atención ¿Dónde ha conocido a este joven ingles si poco viene por acá? — dijo con todo su encanto, y perversa diversión brilló en sus ojos cuando se desviaron al joven Potter y éste frunció el ceño.

Era tan transparente. Adorable.

 — Bueno, joven Gray, Harry es discípulo de un amigo que me pidió ayudarlo en su estadía en el país. — dijo con solemnidad y Dorian alzó las cejas pidiendo más.

 — He estado unos años en Estados Unidos, señor Gray. — dijo Harry manteniendo su voz controlada, un barítono que aún no tenía la estabilidad de un adulto pero sí bastante seguridad.

No lo miraba directamente y se notaba que detestaba tal atención porque se había dado cuenta de los espectadores que tenían. Aquellos ojos bordeados de pestañas oscuras pasaron rápidamente por el salón antes de fijarse en Henry, cuya sonrisa parecía la más benigna paradójicamente.

 — Entonces usted es de aquellos jóvenes que prefieren los sabores del nuevo mundo a la tradición de Londres. — dijo con aire conocedor. — ¿Seguramente se ha ido por estudios?

Le pareció que tras su espalda el joven estrujaba las manos entre ellas. Eran encantador y adorable ver tantas reacciones por tal inofensiva conversación, la mayoría de los jóvenes que llegaban a sus reuniones estaban deseosos de probarse capaces de tener una conversación a su altura, poniéndose una máscara de seguridad que si bien era patética resultaba entrañable. Pero el señor Potter era de aquellos raros especímenes que no podían decir una mentira ni para salvar su vida.

 — Así es señor Gray, luego de la muerte de mis padres, mi maestro se ocupó de mí y hace años viajamos a Estados Unidos.

Dorian aceptó la historia con un asentimiento, no iba a pedir más, aunque ahora sentía curiosidad de saber quién era aquel _maestro_ cuyo nombre predeterminadamente no salió a colación ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Conociendo tantos matices oscuros de la sociedad sospechaba más de una razón para zanjar el nombre de una persona, más si ésta no estaba en el país. Su instinto le decía que aquellos hombres tenían muchos secretos, y luego de años con Henry Wotton sabía que sus sentidos eran infalibles.

Tal vez podría tratar de desentrañar algunos.

Flamel era encantador y carismático, como todos los hombres que habían hecho de la conversación un arte de trampas y juegos, seguramente sería emocionante incursiona en sus secretos, aunque había muchos riesgos que correr, mas con los secretos de Dorian guardaba. Disimuladamente miró hacia las escaleras con la necesidad de asegurarse que nadie se aventurara en los pisos superiores. Los sirvientes tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a quien fuera, pero la paranoia nunca lo abandonaba.

Decidió que no estaba de humor para tales juegos y además la inteligencia y astucia de aquel hombre ya habían marcado su rostro con líneas en la frente, los labios, y bajo los cansados ojos pardos. Era mucho más tentador el joven Potter con sus ojos expresivos, porte vivas, y rostro armoniosamente joven y fresco.

Pero tenía que concederle que ese no era todo su encanto. Aquellas eran las simples características de la juventud, que menos para él, siempre abandonaban a todos los demás. Lo llamativo de aquel chico eran que a pesar de su edad, ¿cuánto tenía? no más de dieciocho años seguramente, sus ojos brillaban con madures y seriedad que a muchos sabía Dorian les hacía falta. Incluso a él mismo si era sincero.

Pero no estaba ahí para divagar en sus complejos internos, no, quería atrapar aquella mariposa de indomable cabello azabache que parecía mirar las puertas midiendo sus posibilidades de escapar –saltando por la mesa –sin derribar a ningún camarero.

Tal vez no había tanta madures bajo esos ojos, pero mejor así, paro eso ya estaban los viejos cuyas emociones se habían secado y solo quedaba las arrugas de la experiencia.

 — Señor Potter, porque no me compaña, le presentare a unos amigos mientras el señor Flamel y Henry siguen conversando ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si le dejara a usted aburriéndose? — a Dorian le hizo gracia como el joven le miró y luego decidió no protestar al escuchar hacia qué temas científicos estaban girando la conversación Henry y Flamel.

Nunca había pensado que a su amigo le interesaran tales conocimientos pero sí sabía que Henry era indefinible y con mil intereses a la vez. Luego le preguntaría.

 — Claro, señor Gray. —  dijo Harry, resignado más que nada y respirando profundamente por la nariz cuando se habían acercado a la Duquesa Monmouth, que con su sonrisa había ganado el derecho de ser la primera en conocer al _pequeño_ entretenimiento de la noche.

 — Entonces señor Potter, ella es la Duquesa Gladys Monmouth; no se entretenga demasiado con su rostro, es capaz de devolver las más aterradoras frases de Henry si está de humor.

 — No le haga caso, señor Potter, Dorian esta celoso de que Henry se entretenga más discutiendo conmigo que con él. — dijo la mujer mientras Harry llevaba el dorso de su mano enguantada a sus labios con una sonrisa divertida.

 — Encantado de conocerla Duquesa Monmouth, Harry Potter.

 — ¡Otro Henry! Dios sabe que con uno tenemos suficiente ¿será que posees esa envenenada lengua también?

 — Dudo que alguna vez llegue a tener la genialidad de Lord Wotton. — dijo el joven viendo un momento donde aún seguían hablando el mencionado y Flamel. — Pero me metí en varios problemas por no controlarla. — Dorian asintió satisfecho de sí mismo, tal vez si jugaba lo suficientemente bien podría reeducar al joven Potter y la sociedad se lo agradecería.

Ese proyecto le pareció esplendido de momento.

 — Sé que Dorian está ansioso de seguir su ronda de presentaciones, señor Potter, espero usted esté algún tiempo más en la ciudad ¿ha ido al teatro? Sin duda tenemos que ir si hay alguna oportunidad.

 — Seguramente sí, Duquesa, estaré algún tiempo más en Londres. — aceptó el joven y Dorian le giñó disimuladamente a la mujer que sonrió.

 — Bien, el viernes es un día perfecto para salir entonces. Ahora señor Potter, déjeme presentarles a Lord Wiltshire y su esposa. — y así prosiguió en la vorágine de invitados.

 Dorian nunca se había divertido tanto en meras presentaciones en las que debía quedarse simplemente observando y luego proseguir, pero había sido que Potter no era todo lo salvaje que brillaban sus ojos y su sentido de la socialización había respondido magníficamente a las danzas que sus invitados propusieron en torno a ese nuevo chico que aunque algo inseguro por los desconocidos no vacilaba y siempre salía mejor parado de lo que Dorian podía imaginar. Verdadero talento natural.

Seguramente recordaría por un tiempo como le había respondido a John Chirther, que si alguien tenía la culpa de que los jóvenes dejaran el país no eran ellos mismos, si no los mayores que se habían estancado en la comodidad. Encantador el _pequeño_ , y ahora entendía porque aquella lengua le había causado problemas, no parecía demasiado interesado de guardar su sinceridad, sino que solo la soltaba con cierta impertinencia. Probablemente era esa naturaleza directa que se le pegaba a cualquiera estuviera demasiado tiempo en el nuevo mundo, sea como sea, Dorian se entretuvo como en una tragicomedia al ver los esfuerzos y malabares del joven frente a sus invitados.

 — Basta de una vez. — le susurró Potter sosteniéndole del codo cuando estaban por acercarse a otro circulo de personas. Dorian le miró interesado y no se movió hasta que el chico le soltó, y fue para su sorpresa demasiado consiente del cálido contacto cuando éste se retiró. — Estoy cansado ¿y qué clase anfitrión va exponiendo su invitado de esa manera? — regañó, probablemente más enojado que su monótono tono de voz dejaba traslucir.

Molestó de detenerse justamente cuando iban a acercarse a Lady Narborough, Dorian estaba por tratar de convencer que rápidamente terminarían con aquello pero Harry ya se había girado dándole la espalda mientras caminaba a unos sillones frente a la chimenea, Dorian le siguió, si prefería quedarse en un rincón también eso le beneficiaba. Sería más fácil profundizar algunos temas que le interesaban lejos de cualquier oído indiscreto. Solo escuchó un suspiro cuando al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de que lo seguía.

Se sentó en el sillón que Potter dejó libre, oblicuo uno al otro, observando un momento como el chico miraba el fuego y luego sus ojos subieron a él, estaba empezándole a encantar ese matiz oscuro aunque brillante de sus ojos.

 — Algunos de mis invitados estarán muy decepcionados de no poder conocerte, señor Potter.

 — No tanto como de perder a su anfitrión.

 — Ya están aburridos de mí.

 — Claro, denles la carne fresca. — masculló volviendo su vista a alguno de los cuadros de la pared. Dorian tuvo que hogar una risita.

 — No sería tan tentador si no fuera carne de apariencia deliciosa. — dijo con melifluo tono, que hizo volver los ojos lentamente hacia él con cierta estupefacción. Dorian no puedo sofocar ya la risa, reaccionaba más ingenuamente que una muchacha en su primer flirteo.

 — Preferiría que no volviera a adjudicarme esos adjetivos. — dijo serio, alimentando más la diversión de Dorian.

 — Pero no sería considerado de mi parte negárselos.

 — ¡Simplemente guárdeselos entonces! — Dorian decidió mantenerse tranquilo si no quería interpretar una escena más vistosa, sabía que más de un par de ojos estaban sobre ellos ahora, pero mientras su acompañante pudiera ignorarlos él haría lo mismo, de cualquier forma ¿Qué era un espectáculo sin público?

 — Entonces, ya que no podre explayarme con mis dulces adjetivos, cuénteme que le parece Inglaterra desde su regreso. — Dorian miró al joven mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pensando en qué decir.

 — No demasiado, desde que me fui no creo que haya cambiado.

 — ¿Pero considera eso bueno o malo? — Potter le miró un momento.

 — Malo probablemente, el cambio es inevitable y si se retrasa solo será más devastador al final. — Dorian asintió, recordando la Revolución Francesa como un ejemplo de lo que podía estar refiriéndose el joven.

 — Los cambios no siempre son buenos, la mayoría de las veces simplemente degeneran algo que ya había llegado a su apogeo.

 — Buenos o malos son el orden natural de las cosas, señor Gray. La vida sería demasiado monótona sin ellos.

 — En eso debemos estar de acuerdo, señor Potter, los cambios fueron lo que impulsaron al hombre y el hombre a los cambios. — Harry asintió y al fin Dorian sintió que estaba llevando realmente las riendas de la situación. — ¿Pero por qué se ha interesado tanto ellos? — la única respuesta fue una sonrisa sardónica y un movimiento de hombros.

 — Circunstancias de la vida.

 — Seguramente, haberse mudado a Estados Unidos tan joven, le habrá impresionado.

 — Bastante realmente.

 — ¿En qué lugar había dicho que vivía?

 — En Surrey… antes de viajar. — agregó rápidamente y Dorian enarcó una ceja antes de decidir que lo mejor era ignorar ese detalle de momento. La respuesta había sido tan poco natural. — Estos últimos años he estado viviendo en New Orleans. — una ceja arqueada invitó al chico agregar más. — Mi maestro es profesor de la universidad de San Louis.

 — Me pregunto para qué se está preparando, no lo veo como un futuro hombre de ciencia. — ni tampoco asiduo a la filosofía o la literatura, pero esperaba que con ese comentario Potter desvelara un poco de sí mismo. El chico solo hizo un sonido afirmativo, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder alguien interrumpió.

 — Es más bien un profeta. — sonó la voz de Flamel, desde sus espaldas. Las mejillas sonrosadas delataban las varias copas que seguramente había estado compartiendo con Henry. Pero eso no obtuvo la atención de Dorian, él se había quedado prendido en la sorpresa que invadió los ojos verdes de Potter cuando el hombre interrumpió.

Había sido un extraño comentario a pesar de la jocosidad del hombre, y una extraña reacción del chico.

Tan pronto como la sorpresa vino se fue, y si Dorian hubiese tomado un par de copas hubiera pesando que solo lo imagino, pero no, él estaba completamente seguro que había estado allí.

 — Ha sido una velada encantadora señor Gray, había olvidado los encantos londinenses. — empezó su despedida Flamel, y Dorian se abstuvo de fruncir el entrecejo, su entretenimiento estaba por partir.

 — El placer ha sido todo mío de disfrutar su asistencia. ¿Puedo convencerlos de acompañarnos un momento más?

 — Oh, joven. Los años no vienen solos y la fatiga se acumula demasiado rápido a mi edad. Pero si Harry quiere quedarse tiene mi permiso.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con todo su encanto cuando volvieron hacia el más joven. Lamentablemente el chico parecía completamente cerrado, mirando con una solapada molestia a Flamel, probablemente acusándolo de solo insinuar eso. _Dejaría_ que se escapara por esta vez, pero obtendría al niño y lo tendría danzando en su palma como tantos otros.

Tal vez, si se encontraba benévolo, le enseñaría un par de cosas en el camino.

 — Lamento tener que negarme, señor Gray, pero aun soy un estudiante y mis responsabilidades se vuelven muy molestas cuando se atrasan y acumulan. Seguramente podremos continuar en algún momento. — una sonrisa sardónica se pintó en los labios de Potter y Dorian la devolvió.

 — Esperare ansioso señor Potter, además está el compromiso con la duquesa, seguramente nos veremos pronto. — aceptó el apretón del chico y luego de Flamel, no tardaron mucho más en salir escoltados por Francis, el mayordomo que había estado sirviendo a Dorian los últimos años.

Cuando los hombres desaparecieron en el umbral del pasillo se giró y no se sorprendió al ver a Henry con una sonrisa esperando su reacción.

 — Impresionante como siempre, Henry. Has transformando esta ordinaria velada en encantador juego del gato y el ratón.

 — Ya sabía que te gustaría, cuando me encontré con Nicolás en la farmacia con ese joven supe que tenía que traértelo. Muy refrescante ¿no es así? — Dorian asintió lentamente con una sonrisa.

 — Pero dime, querido Henry, ¿cómo conociste a un personaje tan interesante?

 — En un viaje a Italia cuando tenía aproximadamente veinte años. Él es un poco parecido a ti, no tiene una solo arruga más desde aquel día y muchos dicen que ha vivido por siglos. — dijo con tono que iba de la gravedad hasta cierta satisfacción, varias veces el hombre la había preguntado cuál era el secreto de su juventud.

Dorian sintió el pulso acelerársele un momento. Había tenido razón en alejarse de ese sujeto, su presentimiento podía ser peor de lo que imaginaba si estaba frente a alguien que conocía su secreto. Pero también su curiosidad subió a niveles excesivos sobre ese par. Harry ya tenía su atención, pero ahora no podía dejar de especular en qué forma Flamel había logrado su eternidad. ¿Habría sido un cuadro maldito también? Anteriormente nunca había pensado en la posibilidad que alguien más compartiese su _singularidad_.

 — ¿Supongo que no sabes nada más de Potter entonces? — zanjó el tema, cómo fuese, no era algo de qué hablar con Henry.

 — Dudo que sepa algo que tu no en este punto, Dorian. ¿Hablaron de algo interesante?

 — Lamentablemente no, pero su compañía sí lo fue. — sinceramente, hace tiempo no disfrutada de algo tan ordinario e inocuo como una conversación casual.

 — Dorian, déjame advertirte algo como amigo. — dijo de pronto serio. — Ese chico me recuerda mucho a ti cuando nos conocimos. — manteniendo su rostro de adonis estoico, Dorian miró intensamente a Henry, buscando qué realmente quería decir, pero dos emociones encontradas lo distrajeron antes de encontrarlo.

Primero estaba la molestia de la sola sugerencia de que alguien podía comparársele a él. También, una cierta satisfacción de encontrar un igual.

 — Es solo un entretenimiento, Henry, un niño de 18 años me aburrirá pronto. — arrastró las palabras con un deje de soberbia, jamás dejaría entrever esas emociones.

 — Eso decía yo de ti. — dijo más para sí mismo Henry, y aunque Dorian fue perfectamente capaz de escucharlo eligió acercarse a Lady Narborough que seguramente esperaba compartiese algunos contarios de Potter.

**• • •**

No había ninguna razón para que Dorian estuviese despierto antes del mediodía, luego de las noches desveladas era más que normal para él dejar pasar toda la mañana en la cama. Pero a pesar de que sus invitados se habían retirado a una hora avanzada, había dormido tan profundamente que se le hacía imposible mantenerse entre sus sabanas. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan radiante y rebosante de energía sin ni siquiera ser las once de la mañana, así que sin resistirse más tomó el desayuno y mandó a Francis con una nota para su buen amigo Albert Thompson, al que siempre se le podía pedir información del más variado tipo.

Era un sujeto de talento muy útil cuando una mujer quería interpretar un papel demasiado misterioso o cuando un caballero se volvía una molestia y necesitaba persuadirlo de no meterse en su camino usando un poco de información personal –entiéndase chantaje.

Paso el resto de la mañana hasta el almuerzo tocando el piano, algo que ciertamente no hacía hace tiempo y hasta a él le costó despertar la maestría a sus dedos.

 — Señor, Mrs. Thompson lo espera en la sala. — interrumpió el criado.

 — Perfecto Francis, prepara té y algo que acompañar para nosotros. — ordenó antes de incorporarse e ir hacia la sala.

El lugar era más bien un acogedor living perfecto para las recepciones no del todo formales o informales. Le dedico una sonrisa como saludo a Albert, un hombre anodino que si no fuera por sus ojos astutos pasaría completamente desapercibido.

 — Querido Albert, lamento haberte hecho venir tan urgentemente, pero sabes lo ansioso que puedo llegar a ser. — invitó a hombre a sentarse frente a él y Francis no tardo en dejar la bandeja con la tetera y las tasas.

 — Ni lo menciones, Dorian. En realidad muero de curiosidad por saber quién ha llamado tu atención esta vez, tan rápido de haber terminado con lady…

 — No menciones eso, Albert, es completamente anticlimático. Volviendo a nuestro asunto, confío en que has prestado atención a los invitados que introdujo Henry anoche.

 — Sí, es difícil ignorar a un hombre como Flamel, más si está acompañado de un joven como aquél, ¿de ellos quieres saber?

 — ¿Hace falta que lo diga, Albert? — preguntó sonriendo detrás de su taza Dorian.

 — Bueno, han estado en Londres poco más de una semana. De Flamel sé solo lo fundamental, es un amante de Italia y el mediterráneo, viaja muchísimo pero poco sale de allí. Sobre el chico, nunca lo había visto, y sabes que a un rostro como ese lo recordaría de haberlo cruzado una vez.

 — Comento algo de haber vivido en Surrey y luego en Estados Unidos, en New Orleans. — el hombre asintió, Dorian sabía que luego buscaría confirma esa información. — ¿Sabes algo más de ellos desde que están en la ciudad?

 — Al parecer se quedan en un departamento cerca de la Abbey Road. — Dorian tarareó asintiendo, era una zona circundante del centro, de departamentos caros y personas con reputación sospechosa. La mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes que habían logrado el favor de algún burgués, actores libertinos y hombres de oficios o gustos poco ortodoxos. — Es todo lo que sé, los conocí anoche cuando se transformaron en el tema favorito de la velada ¿quieres que te diga si averiguo algo más?

 — Eso sería fabuloso Albert.

 — Entonces nos estamos viendo Dorian. Ahora tengo que ir a almorzar con mi esposa; ya anoche pude escaparme de ella. Nunca te cases.

 — Jamás, amigo mío. Suerte.

 — También a ti Dorian.

A la partida de Albert buscó su traje, aun podía llegar al té de Lady Narborough donde confiaba iba a encontrar a la duquesa, tenían que arreglar cómo podía arrastrar a su nuevo juguete al teatro y luego él ya se las arreglaría para quedarse a solas con Harry, el chico era bastante ingenuo, dudaba se negara demasiado a su invitación.

En eso tuvo la mitad de su cabeza toda la tarde, aunque había tratado de seguir las conversaciones y parafrasearías satíricas de Henry, su amigo se había dado cuenta que estaba en las nubes. Pero poco le importó eso cuando Gladys no tardo en acercársele y luego de una charla acordaron presentar un frente unido en cuanto hubiesen averiguado la dirección de Potter. Dorian confiaba que como máximo Albert tardaría tres días en conseguirlo como máximo.

• • • 

_Una sensación maravillosa le recorrió la piel del torso, dejando un camino cálido y marcado en su piel de marfil. Estaba confundido, pero no importaba, debía repetir ese placer y buscó entre la oscuridad aquello que lo había provocado. Mirándose encontró unas manos más oscuras comparándose con su piel nacarada, masculinas sin duda, y al buscar su dueño unos antinaturales ojos verdes le recibieron._

_«Harry» pensó con inusitada satisfacción de reconocerlo._

_Separó sus ojos de aquellas esmeraldas y bajó hasta encontrar invitantes labios carnosos, a los cuales no se resistió. Un placer desfigurado le llegó en cuanto acercó sus cuerpos._

_Oh, ese era un sueño, un delicioso sueño que disfrutaría ya que pasaría un tiempo hasta tener al verdadero Harry Potter gimiendo impíamente bajo él._


End file.
